Heroes of Elurhy:My Little Heroes:Powers are Magic
by BDFun97
Summary: When 3 not-so normal teenagers get sucked into the My Little Pony world, it can't end well. Rated T, just in case, for later.
1. Prologue

**So, this is my first story on here, , and I plan on putting more on here and fiction press, just so I can get a back story in for the main characters of this story, and many more to come. I will try to avoid putting in **_**every **_**meme, however, I may put in references from time to time. Anyways, time to get on with the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or anything else I may reference in this. I only own my characters.**

Prologue

Within the world, there are portals to different worlds, though few are able to access them. However, three children did, and were brought into a great adventure, finding new friends and even meeting up with some old friends on the way. But, when trying to return home through another portal, they were knocked off course, and sent to the grand city of Eternalae, home of the Dimensional Master himself. He, at first, did not believe that they were worth his time to even have on his team. However, friendships grew, and, with the help of the Lord of Hell, Talur, and Kazemaru, Optic's eternal rival, and once his student, they were able to defeat enemy after enemy, soon defeating God himself, allowing Optic to become God himself. However, becoming God did not come without its challenges, bringing with it one final challenge from Optic's true enemy, Oni, and the being greater than God himself, Cralen. These enemies were still nothing to Optic and his team, and soon peace returned to Eternalae and Zephyria, the recently built home of Kazemaru. But, peace was not something the arrivals from our world wanted, causing their leader to begin a series of experiments to keep them on their toes, though few of them worked. However, it wasn't long before one of the leader's mistakes finally worked out for them…

Princess Celestia looked out into the night sky from the royal observatory, noticing something very off in the sky. There appeared to be an oval-shaped hole in the sky, and it looked like something was falling out of it. She smiled, watching the three ponies fall out of it and land in different areas around the town of Ponyville. She went to her writing area by her fireplace, thinking aloud to herself as she began to write up a letter to send to Twilight Sparkle the next day. "Dear my faithful student Twilight, it appears some new ponies may be joining you in Ponyville soon. Please give them a warm welcome and report back to me if you find anything strange going on with them. Sincerely, Princess Celestia." She rolled up the letter, bringing the usual ribbon around it and sealing it with the same golden seal she used on every letter.

Setting the letter to the side, she headed to bed, making sure to remember as she fell asleep to send the letter the next day. Knowing the citizens of Ponyville, she wasn't sure what to expect if they were to have unexpected new ponies…

Another pony, this one in Ponyville, grinned, watching the heroes fall from the sky. They turned away from the scene, heading to the Everfree Forest. It would be a day or two before their plans could go into action, since they had to come back before it could truly work. Without their powers, how could they truly be tested? Though, there was the issue of how to keep those meddlesome Canterlot adventurers from interfering. Oh well, that would be fixed at a later time. For now, there were preparations to be made… Namely, finding that essence…

And the prologue is done! I will be adding onto it, trying to make it longer as time goes on. Who are these mysterious ponies? What was that hole in the sky they fell from? What is this essence the other mysterious ponies spoke of? Will I try and make the rest of the story have longer chapters? Stay tuned to find out!

-BDFun97, signing out.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

11/21/11

**I apologize in advance for this taking so long. The person I was relying on to read the chapter kind of… stopped caring. So, after a while, I decided to finish it up and send it off to you guys. If there are any typos or anything that needs to be fixed, such as how some of the ponies speak, please tell me and I will fix it. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. If I did, I would have done so much more with it, and probably changed it a lot. But I don't, so I write these.**

Chapter One

Introductions

Billy woke up, groaning and holding his head. "Ugh… What the hell happened...? And why do I have my gauntlets on? Usually they just fall apart when I go unconscious…" He tried to push himself up, but fell forward the minute he got up on his back hooves… Wait, hooves? He looked down at his hands, seeing they had been turned into hooves, as had his feet. He looked at himself, seeing he was a dark grey pony, a unicorn to be exact, with a silver mane and a blob of green binary code for his cutie mark. The unicorn facehooved, looking around for the others.

"Cathy? Ali?" He pushed himself shakily onto all four of his legs, soon getting used to walking as such and heading out. He smiled, knowing exactly how to find Cathy. "Free explosives! Get your free explosives over here!" A crimson pony with a brown mane pulled back into a ponytail and a blood red streak right above her right eye ran up, sporting what appeared to be a sword over an explosion for her cutie mark.

She looked around quickly, yelling "Boom! Boom! Where is the boom?" She then looked at Billy, turning her head slightly and realizing it was Billy and cracking up. "Y-You're a pony… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed loudly, falling onto her back and rolling around. He smiled, kicking her in the side right as she turned one of her demon-like wings towards him. "OW!" He kicked her again, glaring at her.

"Get up. We need to find Ali and get to Ponyville. I know someone there who can help us." Cathy continued to laugh as she got up, looking at Billy.

"P-Ponyville? You've got to be kidding me…" She was barely able to keep in her laughter as she continued to mock the name and Billy, who had already headed out. He looked at his front left leg, noticing something on it. "Hmm?" He stopped for a second as he looked over the object strapped to his wrist. It appeared to be an analog watch with a green strap, but Billy knew better as he tapped the plastic covering the actual watch part as a large holographic screen appeared. Billy smiled, looking up at the screen and saying "Watch, activate voice commands. Locate Alicia Lunasa, then activate stealth map mode. I will need you to point me in her direction without anyone being able to tell." Watch beeped, a map appearing where the watch face was. Billy looked back at Cathy, who had begun trying to fly, and teleported over to her, looking down to make sure he had all of him together still as he said "Cathy, come on. I have Watch tracking Ali. We need to move before she gets too far off for us to be able to catch up to her!" He grabbed her by the tail, pulling her back to the ground and running off in one direction, Cathy following behind.

Ali woke up soon after Billy did, seeing nothing familiar around except for the Gear at her side. She went to grab it, and then saw her hand was gone. She tried to jump to her feet, but was unable to as she fell flat onto her face. Dazed, she took another look at her arm and saw that, instead of a hand, she had a hoof, and growled. What had Billy's experiments done this time? She pushed herself up onto all 4 of her hooves, feeling much more comfortable with this as she took a look at her new body. She still had her same blond, wavy hair, but it was now in mane form, and her tail appeared to be the same way. Her coat was a light blue, and her cutie mark appeared to be a crescent moon emblazoned on a large hammer. She sighed, looking around the brightly colored landscape, seeing nothing she recognized and set out in a random direction.

It wasn't long before she saw acres upon acres of apple trees, all colors and varieties present. She drooled a bit and her stomach growled as she realized it had been quite a while since she last ate. Noticing a basket already full of apples, she ran over and grabbed it in her mouth, quickly finishing it off and grabbing another with her hoof, despite not having any apparent way of gripping it. She ate this one as well, not noticing the orange pony wearing a cowboy hat walking up to her.

"What in tarnation? Ya'll better not be eatin' our apples." Ali whipped around, looking at the pony.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not really sure where I am, and I saw your apples, and they looked so delicious, and…" The orange pony smiled.

"Why of course they're the delicious! Sweet Apple Acres is the best apple orchard in all of Equestria! But that doesn't mean you can just waltz on up here and be stealin' our crop!" Ali bowed.

"I'm sorry. I'm Ali, by the way." The orange pony nodded.

"I'm Applejack. If ya'll don't know where ya' are, then you must be new around here. I'll have to take you to Pinkie so she can throw you a party and get you acquainted with everypony in town." Ali shook her head.

"Oh no, I don't really need you to throw me a party…" Applejack smiled.

"Nonsense. Pinkie throws the best parties, and besides, they're the best way to meet new people in Ponyville." Ali sighed.

"Alright… Lead the way!" 'These parties might just be how I find Billy and Cathy, and get the buck out of here… Wait, did I just say buck instead of… Nevermind…' She smiled a bit as Applejack managed to easily find her way through the maze of trees and lead her to a large red barn with three more ponies sitting by it. Applejack smiled.

"Ali, this is my family. There's Big Macintosh," She pointed her hoof at the large, bright red colt standing by a wagon full of apples. He nodded to her, smiling a bit. "And Granny Smith," She then pointed at a much older looking, wrinkly green pony with a mess of grey hair partially pulled up into a bun at the back of her head. The old pony looked up in shock, shaking her head.

"What'd I miss?" Applejack shook her head a bit as she continued. "And my little sister, Apple Bloom." She pointed to a smaller, cream-colored pony with neat red hair and a similarly-colored red bow. Apple Bloom smiled, greeting Ali with a "nice to meet ya'!" Ali stared at the filly for a second, making Apple Bloom a bit nervous. She soon broke her silence, asking a question that was sure to be one of the weirdest things the Apple family had heard.

"Why doesn't she have the mark-thingy on her butt like we do?" Applejack facehooved, while Apple Bloom began to tear up. Ali suddenly felt really bad, while Applejack walked over to Ali, leading her behind the barn.

"What in tarnation are you talkin' 'bout? 'Mark-thingy'? 'Butt'? Were you dropped on your head as a filly?" Ali tilted her head.

"Filly?" Applejack shook her head.

"Alright, it's obvious you ain't from around these parts, or really, any parts, so who are you really?" Ali sighed.

"Fine, if you must know… I'm human." Applejack stared at her.

"You're a what now?" Ali facehooved this time.

"I'm a creature that stands on two legs. I wear clothes, and have used the technology we have developed over the last however many centuries." Applejack shook her head.

"I don't really get what in the name of Celestia you're talkin' 'bout, but I have a feelin' you're tellin' the truth." Ali smiled.

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, could you tell me where the nearest library is? I need to learn a lot about the proper terminology for this world, and probably some basic history." Applejack tilted her head at this, but smiled, nodding."Yeah, I know where you can find all sorts of books, though I'm not sure what that termi-whatzit stuff you're trying to learn about is…" Ali nodded.

"Thank you. Would you mind leading the way?" Applejack nodded.

"No problem!" She headed out for Ponyville, Ali right behind her.

It wasn't long before they made it to the library, which made Ali look at Applejack. "…This is a tree." Applejack nodded.

"I know. The library is inside." Ali sighed, shaking her head and heading in. She looked around within the hollow tree, seeing every visible wall covered with books. A purple pony noticed Ali and smiled, walking over to her.

"Hello there. My name is Twilight Sparkle. Are you new to Ponyville?" Ali nodded.

"You could say that…" Twilight tilted her head, a bit confused.

"Ok… So, what kind of book are you looking for?" Ali sighed.

"I need one on basic pony etiquette, terminology, and basic history." Twilight looked at Ali, nodding nervously.

"Ok… But why would you need that? You should know all of this." Ali froze for a moment, suddenly thinking of something.

"I… kind of grew up in the wilderness. My parents died when I was 5, and I had to learn how to survive by myself. I haven't talked to that many ponies or anyone for that matter…" Twilight immediately sympathized with the blue pony, since she had been sent out pretty much on her own to Ponyville as well. She quickly walked around the room, using her magic to pull a few books off of the shelf. Just as she was about to hand them to Ali, she heard a loud crash from outside and a deafening shriek. The three of them ran outside to find 3 other ponies all tangled up on the ground. Twilight recognized one of the ponies, using her magic to pull the other two off.

"Rarity! Are you ok?" She shook her head, pointing to herself.

"Do I look ok? These ruffians ran into me, knocked me into the mud, and somehow managed to rip my precious gown in half! They must be punished!" Twilight sighed.

"Rarity, it's just a dress. You can make another." Rarity fumed, turning away with a "Humph!" Ali looked at the other two ponies, noticing their cutie marks.

"Wait a minute… Cathy? Billy?" Billy and Cathy looked up at the mysterious earth pony, smiling.

"Ali!" They ran over and pulled each other into a group hug, when Billy suddenly pulled away, looking at the ponies around them.

"Wait… Twilight Sparkle? Rarity? Applejack?" He thought for a second, facehoofing. "Oh for love of-! You've got to be kidding me!" The ponies around them all looked very confused, until Billy explained it to them. "One of my experiments must've gone wrong and sent us here!" Cathy frowned.

"So you're telling me _you_ are the reason I'm stuck like this?" Billy backed away. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to send us back home. That should turn us back to normal. However, I am going to need quite a bit of power…" He looked at the 5 ponies around him and smiled. "Twilight," He turned to the purple unicorn, who suddenly looked up, "I need you to contact Princess Celestia and Luna. We'll need their power to open a portal back to our world." Twilight gaped.

"You can't expect me to just ask the princesses to come down here without warning! They'll think I'm crazy!" Applejack put her hoof on Twilight's shoulder, shaking her head.

"Twilight, I think they'll make an exception…" The unicorn nodded, looking into the house.

"Spike! Can you come out here? I need you to take a letter for me." As soon as she said this, a small purple and green dragon ran out with a blank scroll, ink bottle, and a quill pen.

"All ready!" As he said this, he began to gag, Twilight floating the ink away from him as he dropped the quill and scroll, burping up a message sent from Princess Celestia. Spike picked up the scroll, quickly reading it out the ponies surrounding him. "Dear my faithful student Twilight, it appears some new ponies may be joining you in Ponyville soon. Please give them a warm welcome and report back to me if you find anything strange going on with them. Sincerely, Princess Celestia." Twilight sighed.

"A little late for that letter…" She sighed, turning to Spike. "Let's try this again." Spike nodded, grabbing the quill and blank scroll again, turning to Twilight. She nodded, beginning with her usual greeting as she paced in front of the group, as she usually did when telling Spike what to write. "Dear Princess Celestia, we have already met the new ponies, and it appears there is something very unusual about them. They requested that you and Princess Luna come down to Ponyville to aid them in creating a way back to their home. I am not completely sure what is meant of this, however I do believe it is of the utmost importance that you join us here, as they would not have asked for your help unless it was completely necessary. Sincerely, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Got all of that Spike?" The small dragon nodded as he rolled up the letter and blew green fire across it, sending the sparkling, spiraling smoke off to Canterlot. Billy nodded.

"Thank you Twilight. Now, next we need to gather the other Elements of Harmony. That power will be very necessary." Applejack nodded.

"I'll go get them. I'll be back before you know it!" Applejack ran off towards Sugarcube Corner, apparently going to get Pinkie Pie first. Billy facehoofed, realizing what he had just done.

"Oh for the love of Celestia!" Twilight looked at him.

"What? Is something wrong?" Billy nodded.

"Yes. She's going to go get Pinkie Pie, who, upon hearing there are 3 new ponies in town, will try and throw us a party when we need to get back to our world ASAP." Twilight facehoofed as well, nodding.

"Oh, right…" As she said this, a loud, very happy sounding squeal rang out from the direction of Sugarcube Corner, Billy nervously backing up.

"Oh jeez, she knows…" Before anyone could do anything, a pink blur blasted forward towards the library, stopping short in front of the new ponies and gasping.

"Oh. My. Gosh! There really are new ponies I thought Applejack was kidding but I guess she never lies but the big thing is there are new ponies! And three of them! I just have to throw you the most super fantastic awesome Pinkie Pie party ever!" Pinkie quickly inhaled after saying this, having said all of that in one breath, bouncing around Billy, Cathy and Ali the entire time. Ali nodded nervously.

"O-Ok…" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Woohoo! Time to go set up the party!" She dashed off to Sugarcube Corner, Twilight sighing and shaking her head.

"Well, we should probably wait for everyone to get here and then get started." Billy nodded, yawning a bit.

"And then we should get some rest for the party and then for the process of reopening the portal. Though I don't know where we're going to stay…" Twilight smiled, raising a hoof. "You guys can stay here at the library tonight. Nopony will know that you're here, and you can read up on how to behave and talk around here in case someone talks to you at the party" Ali nodded.

"Thank you." Rarity smiled.

"And I must help you get ready for the party! You can't go to the party like that!" Billy and the group look down at themselves, sighing as they saw what little clothing they had on, Billy's lab coat, and Ali's robe, were tattered and dirty.

"I guess you're right…" Rarity nodded.

"Fantastic! I shall go work on the outfits right away!" She dashed off, Billy calling after her.

"Make sure to meet us back here after the party tomorrow!" She nodded as she ran, ideas already flying through her head. Billy nodded. "Well, we should probably get inside…" They were starting to get stares from the ponies around them, and there were probably many questions. Twilight dashed inside, Spike already on her back and Billy, Cathy, and Ali behind them.

**And here ends chapter one! Billy, Cathy, and Ali have made it to Ponyville, met many of its residents, and now have a plan of action for the day to come. Will the plan work? Will they get home? Will I stop doing these endings filled with questions? Probably not, so get used to it. Anyways, as with all stories, please review and tell me what you think, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh yeah, I will be taking an idea from one of my favorite stories here on , and will be taking ideas for omakes in the reviews.**

**-BDFun97, signing out. **


End file.
